JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable
is the third season of the ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure TV Anime, produced by David Production. Season 3 adapts the 4th arc of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Diamond Is Unbreakable. It was confirmed at the end of "The Last Crusaders" event for the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders anime in Tokyo on October 24, 2015. The first episode aired on April 1, 2016. An original video animation titled Thus Spoke Rohan Kishibe will be available to those who purchase every Blu-ray disc release of the series. Media distribution services Crunchyroll and Viz have obtained the streaming license for the anime, which will be available for viewing at Crunchyroll's website and Viz's website respectively. Cast Episodes The Search for the Arrow= ｣に行こう！|"Hantingu" ni Ikō!|July 15|2016|Jotaro brings Josuke along with him to track down a rat that had been turned into a Stand user by Otoishi, teaching him how to fire ball bearings. During their search, the pair discover several rat corpses that had been melted from the inside and merged together into a gelatinous flesh cube. Investigating an abandoned house, Josuke comes up against the rat, who had merged the home's owners together. Withstanding Josuke's initial attack, the rat attacks with its Stand, Ratt, before it succumbs to its injuries and dies. However, Jotaro then reveals that he had encountered a second rat with the same ability, which escapes out of the house. While pursuing the second rat, which Jotaro names Bug-Eaten, Josuke falls into a trap and gets hit by one of Ratt's needles, though is saved thanks to Jotaro's time stopping ability. Jotaro then uses himself as bait to lure out Bug-Eaten, tasking Josuke with pinpointing its location and shooting it. Despite the pressure put on him by Jotaro's increasing injuries, Josuke manages to focus and lure Bug-Eaten out into the open, allowing him to successfully make the kill shot.}} その1|"Shigechī" no Hāvesuto Sono 1|July 29|2016|Josuke and Okuyasu spot a group of hornet-shaped Stands, known as Harvest, picking up loose change and chase them back to its user, a middle school student named Shigekiyo Yangu. Learning how much money Shigekiyo made just from loose change, Josuke and Okuyasu strike up a business friendship with him, using Harvest to search for discarded stickers and vouchers that can be exchanged for larger cash rewards. During their search, the boys manage to find a winning lottery ticket with a 5-million yen jackpot, a prize Shigekiyo is reluctant to share with Josuke and Okuyasu.}} その2|"Shigechī" no Hāvesuto Sono 2|August 5|2016|Josuke, Okuyasu, and Shigekiyo go to the bank to collect the lottery reward, where the bankteller finds a name and number written on the back of the ticket. Just as the teller contacts the person written on the ticket, Josuke uses Crazy Diamond's power to change the name on the ticket, allowing the boys to successfully claim the promissary note for the prize. However, when Shigekiyo tries to claim the prize for himself, he sets his Harvest after Josuke and Okuyasu when they try to stop him. As the two chase after Shigekiyo, he uses Harvest to inject alcohol into their veins, causing them to become drunk and defenseless. Outnumbered by Harvest, Okuyasu uses the lure of money to draw Shigekiyo close enough to take back the prize, which Josuke rips into shreds and sends into the wind in order to scatter Harvest and leave Shigekiyo defenseless. After some proper motivation from Josuke, Shigekiyo agrees to split the money evenly.}} |-| The Search for Kira= in the hopes of winning some money off of him. As the match begins, Josuke grows worried when Mikitaka seems to get suspiciously ideal rolls.}} Soundtrack Opening theme Ending theme Trailer JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 4 Official Teaser - DIAMOND IS UNBREAKABLE TVアニメ「ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 ダイヤモンドは砕けない」PV第1弾 Gallery Anime Scans NewTypeDUArt.jpg|Promo Art from NewType Magazine Part 4 Final Poster.png|Key Visual of the final arc's cast Part4Promo.jpg|Key Visual of extended cast PART4Anime.jpg|Official logo from the reveal trailer Part4 Anime PV Logo.png|Official logo from the first PV Morioh Map Anime.jpg|Key art of the Morioh city map. Concept Art P4Anime maincast.png|Main Cast Crazy Diamond PV.png|Crazy Diamond Josuke Key Art.png|Josuke Okuyasu Key Art.png|Okuyasu Koichi Key Art.png|Koichi Rohan Key Art.png|Rohan Jotaro4 Key Art.png|Jotaro Trivia *Reflecting Araki's gradual-yet-dramatic change of art style in the original manga, season three features different character designs from those of season one and two; this season incorporates various elements from the three art styles that the manga took on during Part 4's progression. ** This choice of art direction also provides a contrast with the previous season, which relied on the character designs present at the end of each part (save for Iggy, who underwent the gradual change in design that was present in the original manga) for its adaptation. *In a curious departure from the other seasons, this is the first season to have the episodes without their post-credits teasers for the next episode. Instead, the teasers are uploaded to the official website. References #Official Site http://wwws.warnerbros.co.jp/jojo-animation/ Site Navigation Category:Jojo Anime Category:Animation